Matchmaking Mishaps
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: AU. Tired of Rangiku encouraging them to start dating, Toshiro Hitsugaya and his childhood friend Karin Kurosaki decide to do some matchmaking of their own, with, ehem, disastrous consequences. Well, at the end of the day, he had learned a very important lesson. No one match makes a matchmaker. IchiRuki, GinRan, IshiHime, Izuru x Momo, HitsuKarin. Rating may change.
1. The plan

**Hi everyone, this is SilverFox, with Matchmaking Mishaps. This is my first Bleach fanfiction, though IceCristal's written quite a few. This is AU.**

**This is a small note.**

**I know that there is large difference between Karin's and Ichigo's age, but I'm making them two years apart in this. Their both in High school , but Karin and Toshiro are freshman and the others are in their last year. Also, Orihime will NOT have a crush on Ichigo, or it will blow the whole story out of proportion.  
**

**Well, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

As Toshiro Hitsugaya walked through the hall of his school, he was greeted by the irritating sounds of fangirls. He scowled, wishing they would all just leave him alone. He looked around for the face of his friend. He finally found her, leaning against a locker, and obviously enjoying his irritation.

He made his way over to her, his scowl deepening at the sight of her smirk, which was almost the double of her brothers.

"You did that on purpose." Toshiro accused, glaring at his best friend, Karin Kurosaki. If possible, her smirk broadened.

"Why Toshiro," she said in mock surprise, "I thought you would enjoy the attention for once." She laughed wickedly.

Toshiro looked as though he was ready to kill, but unfortunately (for him) the bell rang to signal their first class

_Time skip_

"You two are eating lunch together again. How cute. But I really wish you would drop all the pretenses and just start going out." said the bubbly, big-chested, Rangiku Matsumoto. She was adopted into Toshiro's family a few years back, and loved to match make. And unfortunately for all her friends, they were her test subjects.

Karin took deep calming breaths. They didn't help much. _Think about Yuzu. She won't want you to get mad and throw your lunch at Rangiku, as much as she deserves it._ Yuzu was Karin's twin. As much as Karin was dark and moody, Yuzu was sweet and happy. If there was anything the twins had in common besides their age and birthday, it was their love for their brother and each other.

Speaking of their brother, Ichigo Kurosaki walked over, arguing furiously with a short, violet eyed, black haired girl. Rukia Kuchiki, one of his best friends was the younger sister of the business tycoon, Byakuya Kuchiki. They weren't related by blood, but Rukia's older sister, Hisana, was married to Byakuya. However, Byakuya had become much colder towards her after Hisana's death.

"For the last time, Chappy will not take over the world!" exclaimed Ichigo, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. Also, Rukia had an obsession with Chappy.

"Chappy will take over the world, your just jealous becouse you won't be part of his incredible conquest." jeered Rukia.

"I am not jealous. Chappy is stupid." Ichigo snapped. Wrong thing to say.

"OW!" yelled Ichigo. Rukia had managed a very well placed kick on his shin. The Rukia walked over to their table, with Ichigo limping behind her.

"You insulted Chappy again, didn't you, Ichigo." said Uryu Ishida. He was the brains of the school, earning him the position of Student Council President. Uryu used to avoid Ichigo due to the fact that his father found Ichigo's father very trying. Well, actually, every one did. Behind Uryu was Orihime Inoue, a friendly, chirpy girl.

"Just shut up Uryu." said Ichigo, sending him a death glare.

"Well if you stop insulting Chappy, then maybe Rukia won't kick you as much." this came from a dark haired girl, accompanied by a blond haired boy with an apathetic expression.

"Are you serious Momo?"asked Ichigo disbelievingly. "Chappy is the worst thing ever invented-OW" the last part was due to a second well aimed kick, towards his other shin.

"Never. Insult. Chappy." Rukia said warningly.

"Hello Rangiku." said a voice. Every one turned to the new comer. "Oh, Gin," said Rangiku reprovingly, "your late." Gin Ichimaru smiled. "I got held up." he said.

"Well back to the matter at hand," Rangiku said turning back to Toshiro and Karin, who were cursing fluently under their breath. "You two would make a very good couple." she said.

Toshiro and Karin snorted simultaneously. Ichigo looked furious. "Toshiro, don't you dare date my sister, or I will personally see that you die."

Toshiro opened his mouth to reject this statement, but found himself cut off by the bell. The school bell really seemed to hate him today.

As Toshiro and Karin walked toward Health, taught be Toshiro's father, Jushiro Ukitake, they cursed Rangiku and her matchmaking obsession.

Suddenly Toshiro's eyes widened. Karin continued her tirade on his sister. "- I mean, she could just get her own love life sorted out and then she would at least have some right to lecture us, I mean-" "Karin, breath." Toshiro said.

Karin scowled. "I'm going to get back at her one way or another. And everyone else too, for agreeing and supporting her."

Toshiro looked at her with a mix of exasperation and annoyance. "And how do you plan to do that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Karin tapped her chin. "I'll have to think about it. and your going to help me." If it was any other circumstance, Toshiro would have been dragged in against his will, but this was something that he was willing to help Karin out with.

"Well," Toshiro said. Karin looked at him impatiently. "What?" she snapped.

"I already have an idea. Listen up Kurosaki."


	2. Misshap number 1

**Hi, I'm back again with the second chapter. I'll have more time to post since the summer holidays started. (YAY) Read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Karin walked over to the boxes. They were almost completely hidden from sight with the love letters. She never understood why her brother and the rest of his friends were so popular. In her eyes they were the same as everyone else, but the way their fangirls acted, they seemed to be living God.

She gazed at the love letter in her hand. She felt like crying from exasperation. How long had it taken for her to finally convince Rukia to write the love letter.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Rukia." Karin begged. She couldn't believe it. She had been reduced to begging, but it still hadn't convinced Rukia to write the love letter to Ichigo._

_"Why should I do it?" Rukia snapped. "It's not like he would ever look at me as more than a friend." she stopped, her eyes widening at what she just said. Karin knew that she had a similar expression of shock n her face. Had Rukia just confessed that she actually liked Ichigo._

_Karin knew that Ichigo liked her back, he was just too dense to realize it. She took a deep breath. There was only one way to do it. "I'll buy you one month supply of Chappy merchandise."_

_Karin knew the battle was won. Rukia's eyes lit up. "fine." she said._

_End flashback_

At least she finally managed to convince Rukia. Maybe she could get Ichigo to pay for the products. after this he was going to be Rukia's boyfriend anyway.

Karin double checked the contents of the letter. It read-

_I like you and I have for a long time_

_-Rukia_

_She couldn't have even written his name _thought Karin, resisting the urge to face palm.

She looked around for her brothers love letter box. All of the boys had love letter boxes of their own, since they had way too many love letters to fit anywhere. The boxes were so full she had trouble finding the box. Finally she found it

"There's the letter 'I' so that means that it's Ichi-nii's box." Karin said triumphantly. She dropped the letter and marched off, proud to rubb that in Toshiro's face. Even if the idea to match make everyone else had been his idea, she was the one had pulled it off.

_Time__skip_

Izuru looked at his huge pile of love letters. Exactly how did he get so many love letters, he had know idea. He honestly didn't want to go through all of them and find someone to go on a blind date with, but Momo had insisted it. He could never refuse Momo, but he knew that she would never go out with someone like him.

Suddenly, one of the letters caught his eye. It was shabby and not covered with hearts and candy. He grabbed it and opened it.

_I like you and I have for a long time._

_-Rukia_

Izuru's eyes widened. "I like Rukia, but not in that way." he wailed. "I always thought she liked Ichigo. Anyway, I better go out on a date with her and tell her I don't feel the same way. Hopefully I won't break her heart and Ichigo won't break me."

_The next day_

"KARIN YOU MESSED UP!" roared Toshiro. It was after school, and Karin was called by Toshiro to their soccer playground.

"What are you talking about Toshiro? I put Rukia's letter in Ichi-nii's letter box. What are you so upset about?" Karin snapped. She got ready to launch the soccer ball at him.

"You idiot, Kurosaki, you put it in Izuru's box, not Ichigo's" Toshiro growled. Karin's jaw dropped, the ball barely getting into the goal.

"WHAT! I thought I put it in Ichi-nii's!" Karin exclaimed.

"No you didn't, I heard Izuru ask Rukia out at lunch." Toshiro said. Karin seemed to be in shock.

"I better do the next one." Toshiro said. "Becouse I, unlike you, Kurosaki, don't mess up."

Karin jolted out of her shock. "Did Rukia except the date?" she asked.

Toshiro looked at her. "Yes, actually she did." Karin felt confused. hadn't Rukia admitted that she liked Ichigo as more than friends. Maybe she got tired of waiting.

"What was Ichi-nii's reaction?" she asked.

"he didn't hear." Toshiro said with a casual shrug, kicking the ball to her.


	3. Mishap number 2

**This is the third chapter. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed. Read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

"Momo, why not?" Toshiro's patience was at an end. He was usually quite patient with his dear cousin Momo, who was one of the closest people to him, but he had been at this for close to an hour, and school was almost over. Karin had advised him to go to Momo next. If he could convince Momo to write the love letter to Izuru, then hopefully Izuru would break his date with Rukia, and then they could give the love letter to Ichigo.

"For the last time Toshiro, I'm not going to write a love letter to Izuru." Momo said. It was rare for her to become irritable, but Toshiro had been pestering her for more than an hour, and she was getting sick of it. Didn't he already realize that it already hurt enough that Izuru had asked out Rukia. _Rukia_ of all people. She thought that Rukia and Ichigo were an item.

"Why don't you at least write." Toshiro suggested. "Who knows he might even accept. I think that Rukia's soft on Ichigo anyway."

Momo's heart soared for an instant. "Do you really think so Toshiro?" she asked hopefully. Toshiro nodded.

And without further delay, Toshiro found himself triumphantly holding a smooth, square piece of paper with Momo's name on it_. I am definitely not going to make the same mistake that Karin did with Rukia._

He looked around for the box with Izuru's name on it. Ahh, there it was. 'Izuru Kira' printed in neat letters. He smirked. Karin was going to be quite jealous, especially since she had now come second to him. He walked off, radiating smugness.

_With_ Uryu

Uryu grabbed the box labeled 'Izuru Kira'. He remembered the Principals announcement to all the school. Izuru's fangirls were to put their love letters in Uryu's box, and Uryu's fangirls in Izuru's. Who knew why principal Yamamoto announced that. Perhaps he was born weird.

He grabbed the box and walked home, stopping only to say good night to Toshiro and Orihime.

When he reached home, he opened the letter box. His jaw dropped when he saw a letter with Momo's name on it. Wasn't she supposed to be sweet with Izuru? He read the contents of the letter.

_I've liked you for a long time. You're really sweet and nice. I hope you share the same feeling. _

_Lots of love,  
_

_Momo_

Uryu let the letter fall out of his hands. Maybe he should ask her out on a date. But, he didn't even like her that way. A date and tell her that he didn't feel the same way. Hmm, as long as Toshiro didn't kill him for breaking her heart.

_The next day_

Karin scowled as her brother tried to show that he was not jealous in the least of Rukia's date with Izuru. He was horrible at lying, even Yuzu could tell. She wondered what was taking Toshiro so long to come for lunch.

Toshiro slid into the seat next to hers. "I messed up." he muttered. Karin looked at him with confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Toshiro sighed. "last night Uryu called up to ask Momo out on a date. It turn out that Principal Yamamoto made an announcement for Uryu and Izuru's box to be switched. Now Momo's going out with him on Saturday night." he finished.

Karin bit her lip. "Toshiro, today's only Tuesday. We still have time to set things right." she said.

"I know," Toshiro said. "This has turned into a real matchmaking mishap


	4. The Masterminds

**Hi, I'm back again with the next chapter of MM. Sorry for the late you for all the people who reviewed, followed, of favorited. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

_Principals office_

Principal Yamamoto was leaning back in his chair and throughly enjoying himself. The amount of mishaps that Toshiro and Karin had caused so far was amusing to watch. The even better part was that they didn't even know the mastermind behind all of this.

Suddenly the door swung wide open. "Principal Yamamoto!" sang Rangiku, walking, with Gin right behind her.

Yamamoto looked at his two commrads-in-arms. He had been part of the army for a long time, but nothing had prepared him for the dangers of Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto." he said acknoledging her.

"Nice job, with the announcement. No one suspected anything. They thought you were being your usual crazy self." she said, looking more than a little smug.

Yamamoto felt a twinge of annoyance at that. He wasn't crazy. It was only natural to have milatary day once a month with his captains and liuetenets and seated officers. It was the students that were crazy for thinking that he was crazy.

"Now for the next phase of plan MM," Rangiku said. Yamamoto looked lost. "Whats plan MM?" he asked. "Plan Matchmaking Mishaps." Gin said. Yamamoto opened his mouth to ask about the name, then decided that his sanity was better off not knowing.

Gin wrapped his arms around Rangiku's waist as she continued, "Karin and Toshiro will most probably go for either me, or Orihime next." she said. Yamamoto risisted the urge to roll his eyes. Gin and Rangiku were already going out, not that Karin and Toshiro knew.

"You will continue to help us, right?" Rangiku said, raising an eyebrow. Yamamoto nodded, wondering whether he should visit Nurse Unohana. After all, he was utterly insane to agree to these two evil geniuses.

"Here's your reward." Rangiku said dropping a, ehem, magazine on the table as she and Gin walked out. He looked at the magazine. Now he remebered why he agreed. As long as Unohana didn't see the magazine, he was safe.

_With Ichigo_

Ichigo paced back and forth in his room. Izuru had asked out Rukia on a date. He knew that Izuru was treat her well, and if he didn't well, he got first dibbs on torturing him. But still, he shouldn't feel this bad. All of a sudden his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Ichigo, long time no see." said the familiar voice of Shinji Hirako.

"What do you want Shinji?" snapped Ichigo. He heard Shinji's low chuckle at the other end. "Well, someone is in a bad mood." he said in amusement.

Ichigo took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to ask Shinji what the hell he wanted, and then tell him , nicely of course, to go away, when he interupted by the irritating voice of Hiyori.

"Listen up Ichigo, we want you here now, make any excuse you want, just GET OVER HERE." she said, and hung up. Ichigo scowled. Why the hell should he listen to Hiyori?

_5 minutes later_

"What do you want?" he snapped, furious that he had come. Hiyori scowled at him and Shinji gave him the once over.

"Well to put it simply, we want you to join us." said Hiyori, getting straight to the point. Shinji glared at her. "I said that I would tell him." he snapped. "Oh, shut up, Baldy." she growled.

"I'm not bald, you idiot." Shinji said, which only angered her further. The rest of the people there were watching with a mixture of amusement, exasperation, annoyence, and boredome.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "What makes you think that I would join you?"

Hiyori took over (since Shinji was currently unable to talk, thanks to Hiyori's well aimed kick) and said, "You sound as though you have a choice in the matter Ichigo."

Ichigo had met Shinji in school. He was creepy weird, a flirt, and a pervert. Ichigo knew that Shinji was the spokesperson if a gang called the Vizards. They were a mismatched group that went together surprisingly well. They had tried to recruit him on numerous occasions, thanks to his delinquent reputation in Middle School.

"Fine, I'll join." Ichigo said.

Hiyori, who had just opened her mouth, closed it in surprise. Hachigen smiled, Liza rolled her eyes, Mashiro grinned, Love smirked, a small smile adorned Rose's face, Kensai snorted.

"Well," said Rose in his musical voice, "I for one, didn't think it would be this easy."

"Of course he has a few strings attached, you moron." snapped Liza. She was harsh, and the older sister of Ise Nanao, one of Ichigo's classmates.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "You uys don't have any hold over me, you can't order me around, and I'll help you when I feel like it." he said.

Hiyori looked furious at that, and opened her mouth to protest, when Hachi cut her off. "Well, it is better than nothing. Maybe we should accept your terms."

Ichigo nodded one at him, turned around and walked back home.

_With Karin and Toshiro_

"We can't aproach Rangiku, she'll know what were up to." said Toshiro. Karin looked thoughtful. "You're right, she'll definetly know. We can right her love letter and gived it to Gin. But for know, we can start with Orihime." she said.

They were currently in their park, discussing their next plan of action.

Toshiro scowled. Karin noticed this. "What, if you have a problem, you _can_ just tell me, you know." she snapped, feeling insulted.

Toshiro shook his head. "It's not that," he said. "Don't you think this is just a bit to coincidentioal?"

Karin looked lost, and Toshiro elaborated, "I mean, first we mess up Rukia, and then Momo. Dosen't that seem just a little bit fishy to you?" Karin frowned at that. "Now that you mention that, it does seem to have a slight..." she trailed off, her eyes widening.

"What is it?" Toshiro asked, slightly alarmed. "Toshiro, did Rangiku look angry when Izuru asked out Rukia? What about when Uryu asked out Momo?" she asked urgently.

"What are you getting at?" Toshiro snapped, feeling slow. Karin spoke as though talking to a small child. " I mean, what if Rangiku was behind all of this?"

Toshiro's eyes widened as he kicked the soccer ball toward her unthinkingly. Bad idea.

"OW!" exclaimed Karin as the ball hit her shin. Hard. Toshiro snapped out of his shock and ran towards her.

"Are you all right?" Toshiro said, squatting down and examining her shin. It was red and purple. And slightly swollen. "Sorry." he said.

"I'm fine," Karin snapped and stood up with Toshiro following suit. Unfortunately (or not) her leg refused to support her weight, and she lost her footing, falling right into Toshiro's arms.

"Yeah right, Kurosaki," he said sarcastically. "It's obvious in your condition, that you can not walk anyware, much less home." and saying so, he picked her up bridal style and started walking.

"What are you doing Toshiro?" she exclaimed looking embarresed. "Taking you home Kurosaki." he said, looking at her as though she had grown a second head.

"Put me down, I am perfectly fine." Karin snapped, angrily. Toshiro rolled his eyes and continued to ignore the ranting Kurosaki.

What neither of them noticed was the Kuchiki heiress who had just snapped a picture of both of them on her phone.

"Send." she murmered, a wicked smirk taking over her face as she clicked send to her comrads in mischief, Rangiku, Gin, Ichigo, Momo, Izuru, Uryu, and Orihime.

**Ohh, the plot thickens. **

**Until next time,**

**SilverFox**


End file.
